O Brother, Where art thou?
by Banhammer44
Summary: Kiba's life was going pretty smoothly .Who knew that one person could do so much damage after an eight year absensce? Kiroushi is turning some heads, and making others roll. Lost bro fic, don't like, don't read. DISCONTINUED
1. The Bells

The citizens of Konoha had learned to dread the sounding of the bell. Whenever it was sounded, the city tensed, expecting the worst. It wasn't helped by the fact that every different circumstance had different tones and patterns. The city, ever since the sound invasion, had small pamphlets about what means what. One low tone means returning Leaf villagers, two for shinobi. Three means that leaf ninja are returning with casualties. Then you get the high pitches, one means unidentified persons approaching, two means hostile. But the one everyone knows is the sparratic clanging of both bells, signifying invasion.

For the fourth time of the day, a bell had rung, it's tone resonating throughout the city. The high pitch signifying that someone unknown to the city was coming. The few people that lived near the gate stood on balconies and anything else they could use to get a good view. If you were one of the lucky ones, all you would see was a lone, unintimidating figure approaching. Most mistook him for a lone traveller, and the lack of a headband or any weapons seemed to back this up. But his torn green vest seemed to resemble those worn by the leaf shinobi.

The figure pulled out a small cluster of papers, and presented them to the guards. The sentries seemed to be satisfied by the papers, but there was one problem. One of the gurads motioned to the shack nearby. When the man came back, he handed the stranger a Konoha headband. Apparently he 'lost' his. The headband was tucked into his bag, he didn't seem to care much about it. His dirty and mussed up brown hair soon covered his face as he continued on his way.

The gates opened, and the lone figure proceeded inside. He walked down the street, and he definately knew where he was going. Unbeknown to him, he was being closely watched, many of the High ups were intrigued by his return to the village. A small resturant turned out to be the destination. As he entered, all eyes fell upon him. He took a seat at the bar, and looked at the bartender.

The barkeep apprehensively shuffled towards the stranger. "What can I get you?"

"The usual"

"I'm sorry sir, but i don't think you've been here before."

He sighed. "How quickly we forget..." He loked at the barkeep. "You don't remember me?"

"Nope, sorry." He shook his head. "What do you want? Or you can tell me how to make your usual."

"Whenever i came here, i would always get the same thing, a..." He turned around. "What are you looking at?" He shooed all the on-lookers away, at once, no one was ever looking in his general direction. One of those who was merely 'curious' was Kiba Inuzuka, eating lunch with his teammates. But he could still listen in.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop, Kiba."

"Shut it Shino! I'm trying to eavesdrop!" Shino sighed and resumed eating.

Kiba sat there, listening intently to the conversation. He leaned in to get into a better position, but he accidentally squished Akamaru.

Akamaru yelped. Quickly gaining the attention of the man at the bar. "Hey! I didn't know pets were allowed in!"

"Of course!"

"Back in the day, you would never let a dog in!" He jumped off of the stool, and ran outside. He let out a long, loud whistle. "Come on boy!" He yelled into the open. Almost immediately, a large thump was heard outside.

"Where the hell did he go?" Kiba was looking around for the stranger, he hadn't noticed that he had left. He was answered when the man strolled back in, followed by a large, actually a very large... dog? "Holy mother of god! That's a... a fucking wolf!" Kiba's mouth was wide open and his jaw hit the floor.

A large grey wolf, at least a foot taller than anything the Inuzukas had, padded in behind it's owner. The proud mammal looked ready to rip everyone inside to shreds. "Hey man, remember me now? Toshiro wasn't as tall back then, but he still looks the same!" He smiled.

The barkeep did a double take. "Wait... oh my god! Nas-"

He was interuppted. "Please, i don't go by that name anymore, i'm Kiroushi now."

"Still! I haven't seen you in eight years!" He leaped over the bar and gave Kiroushi a bear hug. "You have to tell me everything!"

"First let me go, then i'll tell you the story." He was soon released. He took his seat again. "Actually just get me a flaming , and THEN i'll spill the details."

"Sure thing! Man, eight years, and you still act the same! It's almost like it never happened!"

"Yeah..." He twiddled his thumbs. "But it did..."

The barkeep gave him his drink, he bent down and whispered, just loud enough for Kiba to pick up. "Does anyone know?"

"Do you think i'm careless? Of course not! They won't know untill i want them too!" He leaned back. "Now do you want to hear about my travels or not?"

"Fine, fine, continue!"

"Gladly." He leaned in, and that's when he noticed Kiba.

Kiroushi turned and looked, wide-eyed, at Kiba. Kiba looked around. Had he done something wrong? The look on the man's face creeped Kiba out, it was suprise, anger and hate all in one. But he had never met this guy before!

"Sorry, mistook you for someone else." Kiroushi turned and faced the barkeep. He muttered threateningly. "Why didn't you tell me that HE was here?"

"Hey! I haven't seen you in eight years, it didn't cross my mind."

"Well next time, make sure it does!" He stood up, reached out and grabbed his collar. "How much does he know? Have you told him anything?"

"Nothing! I swear! Now just calm down!"

Kiroushi sighed and sat back down. He was so frustrated, how had he not noticed the Inuzuka right there? And especially that one! God, if it was any of the other Dogs, he would have slaughtered them then and there. But he was better than that, he would wait, and play the game on his own terms. Best to just play it cool. "Yeah..." He took a sip of his drink. He thought about how he was going to break the news. It wouldn't be pretty.

Kiba was staring at the new guy. Why did he act so weird when he saw him? He turned to Shino. "Hey, did you see that guy?"

"Yes."

"Did you see the look he was giving me?"

"Yes."

"What is with him?"

"I don't know. I think i would give you a weird look if i knew you were eavesdropping."

"No, that look, it looked like he wanted to kill me!"

"I feel like that too, it's not uncommon when someones around you. A lot of people don't like you."

"Oh, so bug boy made a funny! Whatever, you're no help."

Shino sighed, Kiba could get really annoying sometimes. The Aburame proceeded to ignore the stream of insults originating from dog-boy. The two team mates sat there, one cussing his ass off and talking about how useless Shino is. Then he fell silent, not because he felt better, he still had a few minutes to go, but because of the sound of breaking glass. The mirror behind the bar had shattered, the source was a half drunk Flaming had been embedded in the wall, without shattering.

Once again, all eyes were on Kiroushi. He was standing, his fists clenched. He growled. "She did!?"

The bartender cowered in fear. "Yeah! Right after you left, she said that it was a bad reminder of the past."

"How fucking convenient! Wait untill i'm not around, and then she fucking decides to get rid of the one thing that i could've used to get her out! Man, she's gunna hate seeing me!" Kiroushi motioned to his large wolf, they both exited.

The bar was silent, nobody understood what had just happened. Nobody wanted to. Slowly, everyone left, the day's events proving too much to handle, and before anything else happened, they exited.

Kiba and Shino were walking down the street. Kiba was a little bit shaken by what had happened, Shino, not so much. He turned to bug-boy. "Man, i wouldn't want to meet that guy in a dark alley!"

Shino chuckled. "Kiba, the chances of that happenig right now are insignificantly small."

Kiba frowned. "No, it's an expression, it basically means i don't want to get into a rumble with that guy."

"Oh.... Well, either way, it's not like that's gunna happen anytime soon."

"Yeah! It's not like he has anything agianst me!"


	2. A Quiet Dinner

This chapter is kinda short, but it was necessary. SO yeah, read on! AND REVIEW

The dining room was unusually quiet. Kiba sat at the table, poking his large steak with a fork, halfheartedly listening to his sister's story about clan affairs. He sat up straight and sighed. "Okay, sis? I know you're the clan leader and all, but do you always have to bore us to death at diner?"

Hana pointed her fork at Kiba. "Hey, ever since the clan began to shrink in size, clan relations is the most important thing. And you're right, i am the clan leader, it's my job to bore you to death."

Kiba leaned back in his chair, he was fed up with his sister's sense of speriority. Yeah, she was the clan leader, but she didn't have to let it get to her head. "Why can't you just talk to the clan elders about this? I'm sure they would absolutely love to chat away about such important things as where to plant a garden, and what to name new born pups. It must make their day." He looked over at his mother. "I bet this is why Dad left, he was bored to tears, decided that living by himself was more fun than leading an entire clan!" His mother sat silently.

"Shut up Kiba! Dad left because of some, differences in policies."

"Like what? He didn't think you were a good heir! Apparently you only got the role on a technicality."

Hana chucked her steak knife inches from Kiba's head. "You have no clue about what i had to do to get here!" She spat "It was no technicality!"

"What do you mean? You're the only person who was eligable! I was too young, and that means that you were the only person left!" Hana looked away. Kiba looked over at his mother, she kept on looking down. He recognized the silence as the point where he should shut up.


	3. Drinks are on me!

this is fun!

The familiar taste of the rum burned his throat. The pain accentuating the Blurred chaos around him, the bar, was it a bar? Whatever it was, it swirled around him with flashing lights, like a merry-go round of a drunken stupor. A firm hand grasped his shoulder. "Hey mac, i think you've had enough. I have to admit, you've almost dried me up, you're probably the best drinker in town."

Kiroushi looked quizically up, he pointed to a small bottle next to him, it had been there the entire time without the bartender noticing. Kiroushi motioned to the bartender. "Mmmmeeeehzpx" Realizing his throat was failing him, Kiroushi pointed to his throat. "Meh"

The Barkeep picked the bottle up and shook it. "If this is some kind of alchohol, i ain't giving it to you."

Kiroushi promptly responded by flipping the bird. "meh."

"Hey man, fine, here you go." He tugged at the man's hair and lifted his head up. The cork came out of the bottle with a satisfying 'pop'. He spit the cork out and poured a strange purple elixer down his customer's throat. When he released him, the man fell to the floor, gagging. "What the hell? Was that poison?" In a flash he leaped over the bar to pick up the fallen client. But before he could reach him, Kiroushi jumped up and landed on his feet.

"Phew! Thanks, man" He dusted himself off and sat down at the bar. "Another round of Jagerbombs." Kiroushi tilted his head at the barkeep, who had a look of shock on his face.

"W- What the hell did you drink? You were drunk as fuck a second ago, now you're ready to drink some more?"

"Hey man, all i can say is, those sound villagers sure know how to get fucked up. This mixture.." He held up the bottle. "Is designed to eliminate fatigue and purge all harmful chemicals from the body. A sound Village recepie."

"Sound Village?" The bartender whispered. Nobody talked about them, they were the ultimate enemy. "You're from there?"

"Oh heavens no!" Kiroushi shifted on his seat and leaned in towards the barkeep. "I'm a, uh, diplomatic representative that preserves the international reputation and interests of a specific clan." The man behind the bar opened his mouth to ask another question. "nuh uhn." He tapped his hand on the table. "I get booze, you get answers."

The fastest Jagerbomb ever found itself in front of Kiroushi. "There we go. Now, ask away." He smiled a toothy grin.

"Well, you said you represent a specific clan, which one?"

Kiroushi tensed, this was obviously a touchy subject. "Well, i really shouldn't say i only represent one clan, i actually am a liason between the sound village and many clans."

The bartender quiclky added. "Well, what kind of work do you do?"

A loud sigh echoed throughout the bar. "You ask a lot of questions. I don't know if i'm allowed to answer them."

"Bullshit!" The bartender raised his voice. "You can tell me!" He started to fume, and took away Kiroushi's drink, holding it ransom.

Kirousi stood up. His annoyed gaze pierced the frightened man. "No, in fact i can't. I advise you to stop asking, cause you ain't getting no more answers." Kiroushi turned to leave.

"What the hell man! You haven't paid yet, you better not try to leave, i'll have the heat hear in no time." Kiroushi kept walking. "Did you hear me?" The bartender reached out and grabbed his vanishing customer by the shoulder.

A loud growl was heard as Kiroushi turned and grabbed the barkeep by the hand. His smashed his elbow right into the man's arm, shattering it completely. He then pulled him in and grabbed the back of his head and smashed his face into the bar. "Here's my fucking payment. And for future notice, i can't control my temper." He pulled some photos out of his pocket. "Once word gets out i'm back, these guys will start asking around. You tell them NOTHING. If you say so much as the first letter of my name, i will hang you by your own intestines." The photos fluttered to the ground. "Do you understand me?"

A pitiful moan escaped the barkeep's lips.

"I'm glad we understand eachother." Kiroushi pulled a bottle from teh top shelf, took a swig, and bashed it over the fallen man's head, knocking him unconsious."

A piece of glass fell onto the floor, directly upon the photps that had just been deposited there. The top one had a younger, about eight years younger, but definately recognizable, Hana Inuzuka.  
~~~~~

The dim street lights cascaded yellow beams of pathetic light onto the street. Underneath passed two figures. "Hana, why do you always go to the bar this late?" He crossed his arms. "and why do you drag me along?"

"I don't drag you along! I only need akamaru, and you happen to come along."

"Oh, thanks, that makes me feel better." Kiba kicked a stone as they walked along. He thought back to dinner earlier. What did Hana mean by 'You have no clue about what i had to do to get here!'? His thought were interrupted as he collided into his suddenly stopped sister. "Hey! Watch it!"

His outburst was ignored, Hana stared quizically at the door to the bar."Closed? At this hour?"

"Well, it IS about midnight."

Hana noted. "Yeah, but i know Nash, he doesn't close, EVER." She moved towards the door. He put the closed sign up? Somethings not right." She knocked on the door. "No answer."

Kiba sighed. He was tired, and this was stupid, there was plenty of stuff for Hana to drink at home. "Maybe Nash just went home? You know, cause it's midnight!"

She whirled around. "Okay, i'm tired by your incessant whining. Just so you'll shut up; Nash never closes, he lives upstairs, directly over the bar, and he's an insomniac, he almost never sleeps. And another thing..."

The rest of her speech bounced off of Kiba and fell to the ground. All he heard was "Blah blah blah, Kiba Blah blah." His mind began to wander, he thought about the steak he had. "mmmmmmm..."

"Are you listening to me?" Kiba Snapped to attention and focused on the bar. "Whatever! I'll help you find out what's wrong." He mumbled. "Whatever it takes to get you to shut the hell up."

A few minutes of investigating followed. Hana tried to open the door, while Kiba searched for clues. Then, he found something. "Um. Hana? I think something DID happen." He motioned for Hana to come look at something. "Look at that." He pointed at the closed sign. On the bottom of the sign was a small red oval. "I think that's a bloody thumb print."

Hana exclaimed. "Someone wants us to think it's just closed!" She pounded on the door. "I told you something was wrong!" Kiba helped and after a while the door gave way. The bar was silent, no lights were on, but even without the light, the two Inuzukas knew what was inside, _Blood _

"Kiba! Get the lights!" Hana dashed towards the source of the blood. Her feet crunched on some glass, only adding to her fears. "Nash!" She called. "Kiba! Get the fucking lights already!"

The lights switched on, and Hana stopped frozen. Nash the bartender lay on the gound. His arm was bent at a horrid angle, his face was bloodied and broken, and the base of his skull had shards of glass embedded in it. "NASH!" She bent down over him and shook him by the shoulder. "Kiba! Get me some rags, now!"

When the rags finally reached her, she made a sling to cradle his disfigured arm. She felt his bones and her jaw dropped, she was a liscensed vet, she's also done some doctoring, but she's never seen this. "Hana? What's wrong? I mean, besides his broken arm, face, skull.."

"His arm... It- It's completely gone! Wait, not gone..." She squished his arm. "The bone has been crushed! Turned to mush!" Hana turned to Kiba. "He's never going to heal from this."

Kiba began to walk towards the two. The crunching beneath his feet amplifying his steps. _Crunch Crunch Cranch _He stopped and looked down. Paper? He reached down and picked up some photos that had been left behind. He looked through them. He didn't recognize any of them, except for one. "Hana? What's with these pictures?" He lifted them, up and waved them over his head.

"Let me see." He handed her the photos. When she saw the first one her jaw dropped. And as she shuffled through each photo making her face become even more disfigured. Then as she reached the last one, a picture of herself, she noticed a another person in the photo, their face circled in red. It took Hana a second to recognize who it was. "Oh Shit."


	4. Familiy ties

The photos fluttered to the ground. Hana's hands were shaking, her sudden realization scared teh shit out of her. Kiba noticed this, and ran to the nearest phone. "I'll call the cops!" He grabbed the handset. "I mean, this is serious." A rush of wind was the only warning he had to the sudden impact that sent him flying from the phone.

"No!" Hana hung the phone up. "We can't call the cops!"

He got up and dusted himself off. "What the hell is wrong with you? Nash just got the shit beat out of him, he needs mediacal care, and you DON'T want to call the cops?" He narrowed his eyes. "But why?"

Hana sighed. She would have to get perilously close to the truth. "I know who did this. We call the cops, he comes back and Nash is dead." She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "But i don't know why he would attack Nash."

"Wait. You know who did this? Then let's go get him! I'm sure Akamaru can get a scent, and then we ca-"

"No. Kiba, go home, i'll deal with this by myself." Her voice was stern.

"Fuck no! You'll have a better chance with us by your side!" He scooped Akamaru out of his jacket. "It'll be three on one!"

"I'm serious, Kiba. I can do this by myself. Give me a knife." Kiba didn;t respond. "Kiba, as your clan leader, that's an order." He still didn't move.

"But Hana, i can go with you.."

_ Smack_ Kiba fell over with a thump. "Goddamnit! I can't let you come with me! You have no clue who it is we're dealing with!"

Kiba jumped up and got in her face. "Yeah! But and you act like you do!"

"_ Act?! _I fucking know this guy to the point where i know what he eats everyday for fucking breakfast!" She pointed at Nash. "Kiba, look what happened to Nash! Do you want that to happen to you?" He shook his head no. "Then give me a knife and let me finish what i started! o-" She covered her mouth.

"What was that? What You started?" Hana, what aren't you telling me?" He walked over to her.

"Nothing, that was nothing." Her voice betrayed her."Just forget it." She tried to walk around him, but he blocked her path.

"Why can't you tell me?" Kiba's voice was filled with concern. "And don't tell me to forget, now i think there is some kind of conspiracy goi-" She flinched at the word 'conspiracy'. "Hana?..." Then the lights went out, and Kiba found himself in a sea of black. Hana found herself wishing for amnesia to kick in, she really hoped she wouldn't end up repeating history.

His head throbbed, not just from the fact that his own sister beat him over the head, but also because of one simple question nagging him, _Why? _What on earth could his own sister be hiding from him? A warm bowl of chicken noodle soup from his mother lay on his lap. Out of frustration he chucked it at the wall. Kiba clutched at his head, the pain was unbearable, she really did a number on him.

All the pain disappeared when he heard something he was waiting for. The front door opening. Kiba struggled out of bead and slowly marched to the front. When he saw his sister he planted himself firmly in front of her."Hana, what the fuck is wrong with you?! What made you decide to pull that shit back there?"

"Kiba, i swear to God if you don't get out of my way right now..."

"What? You'll beat me over the head? Oh wait, you already did!" When he examined her closely, he noticed some bruises. "I told you I should of come along! You got your ass handed to you!" Kiba turned away from her. "Some clan leader you are, getting beat by some punk. Dad was right." When he said that, something deep inside of Hana snapped.

"Oh no you don't you ungrateful little shit!" Hana grabbed Kiba by the shoulders and spun him around. Her hand grasped his collar. "Dad isn't here, I'm the leader, get over it! I earned my spot. I worked for years, and i'll be damned if i'm still going to be outclassed by that self-centered little shit excuse for an heir!" Hana threw Kiba to the ground. "If you don't like me being the leader, then i suggest that you leave. But in the meantime, don't expect any favors." She emphasized her final words by storming off, knocking over a vase as she went. Kiba stood up, shocked, his sister had never acted like that before.

"Oh Hana!" He called after her. She stopped and clenched her fists. "Just who were you talking about?" She tensed up, Her reaction satisfying him. "Because i couldn't have been the heir." She turned around, hoping he couldn't put two and two together. "Which means... it means..." He pondered, he hadn't planned his response to this point. "It means that there had to be someone else in contention..." His brain stalled, refusing to accept the obvious conclusion. It couldn't be true! Kiba clutched his head and staggered back. "That, that means.."

"Kiba! Let's not jump to conclusions, I mean, I was angry, I probably said a lot of things I didn't mean." Hana walked towards him. "I'm sorry, let's just forget about it." She cursed herself under her breath. She didn't think she would have to do this for at least a few more years.


	5. Found 'em!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. if i did... woah.

Here it goes chaptah 5!

"Kiba, you can't hide out in the closet forever, you hafta to come out eventually!" Hana punded her fist on the closet door, where Kiba had locked himself. She had said too much, and now Hana needed to coaxe him out. "Listen, you've got it all wrong!"

"Really? So i don't have a brother? And you aren't covering something up? And it's just a big misunderstnading?" He sneered. Kiba was curled up in a ball in the cramped closet. Akamaru was on top of his head, continually scrambling to keep from falling. The full force of the truth hit him like a bomb, the past was in doubt, and everyhting he knew came into question. He had to ask himself if he would even be allowed out of the closet after learning the truth. "Hana?"

"Yes, Kiba?" She tightly gripped a small syringe in her hand, its yellowish contents by looks alone seemed poisonous.

"I hope you realize that i'm going to get out of here soon." He spoke softly.

Hana sighed in relief. "Finally you come to your se-"

"No! I'm going to get out of here, and find my ... my brother." THe word seemed alien to him. The very idea of a brotehr was ludicrous, but recent events proved him wrong.

Hana pressed her face up to the door. "Ok, listen, i was going to be nice, but youve left me no choice. You can get your but out here right now, or you'll face some serious consequences." After a few moments of silence, she pressed her back to the door and slid down, so that she was sitting up. "Kiba, I- I never thought this would happen. I'm sorry that it's like this. I would love to tell you everything, but i just can't."

" Why not? Is it because you're ashamed? Are you so filled with guilt that you'll do anything to erase it? I can't trust you! Apparently you did something to your own brother, just for the position of clan leader. So i'll tell you what, i'm busting out of here, finding my brother, and i'm going to help him with whatever it is that he's doing!" Kiba stood up, checking his surroundings.

"Screw it, i'm going to bust this fucking door down, and i'm going to stick this needle right smackdab in the head, capiche? Or, you can just get your sorry ass out here and take it like a man!" She pressed her ear to the door. "Do you hear me?"

Kiba answered with a resounding. "Beast mimickry technique!" Hana backed up from the door. What the hell was he doing? "Bye Hana!" There was a silence, then: "Gatsuuga!" The ground beneath the Inuzuka complex shook.

"Shit!" Hana laid falt on the ground, trying to sense his direction. But she sensed two Kibas, damn! He had Akamaru transform so that there would be two trails to follow! Hana sprinted to the front gate. There was no way she could catch them now. She would just have to wait, the chances that he would find him were small, the probably haven't even met at all.

She watched the skyline of Konoha, it's buildings were an inspiring sight. She turned and headed inside, Kiba will come back eventually. But she hoped he came alone.

"Kiba, you can't hide out in the closet forever, you hafta to come out eventually!" Hana punded her fist on the closet door, where Kiba had locked himself. She had said too much, and now Hana needed to coaxe him out. "Listen, you've got it all wrong!"

"Really? So i don't have a brother? And you aren't covering something up? And it's just a big misunderstnading?" He sneered. Kiba was curled up in a ball in the cramped closet. Akamaru was on top of his head, continually scrambling to keep from falling. The full force of the truth hit him like a bomb, the past was in doubt, and everyhting he knew came into question. He had to ask himself if he would even be allowed out of the closet after learning the truth. "Hana?"

"Yes, Kiba?" She tightly gripped a small syringe in her hand, its yellowish contents by looks alone seemed poisonous.

"I hope you realize that i'm going to get out of here soon." He spoke softly.

Hana sighed in relief. "Finally you come to your se-"

"No! I'm going to get out of here, and find my ... my brother." THe word seemed alien to him. The very idea of a brotehr was ludicrous, but recent events proved him wrong.

Hana pressed her face up to the door. "Ok, listen, i was going to be nice, but youve left me no choice. You can get your but out here right now, or you'll face some serious consequences." After a few moments of silence, she pressed her back to the door and slid down, so that she was sitting up. "Kiba, I- I never thought this would happen. I'm sorry that it's like this. I would love to tell you everything, but i just can't."

" Why not? Is it because you're ashamed? Are you so filled with guilt that you'll do anything to erase it? I can't trust you! Apparently you did something to your own brother, just for the position of clan leader. So i'll tell you what, i'm busting out of here, finding my brother, and i'm going to help him with whatever it is that he's doing!" Kiba stood up, checking his surroundings.

"Screw it, i'm going to bust this fucking door down, and i'm going to stick this needle right smackdab in the head, capiche? Or, you can just get your sorry ass out here and take it like a man!" She pressed her ear to the door. "Do you hear me?"

Kiba answered with a resounding. "Beast mimickry technique!" Hana backed up from the door. What the hell was he doing? "Bye Hana!" There was a silence, then: "Gatsuuga!" The ground beneath the Inuzuka complex shook.

"Shit!" Hana laid falt on the ground, trying to sense his direction. But she sensed two Kibas, damn! He had Akamaru transform so that there would be two trails to follow! Hana sprinted to the front gate. There was no way she could catch them now. She would just have to wait, the chances that he would find him were small, the probably haven't even met at all.

She watched the skyline of Konoha, it's buildings were an inspiring sight. She turned and headed inside, Kiba will come back eventually. But she hoped he came alone.


End file.
